The present invention relates generally to automatically completing telephone numbers that are dialed on a telephone or similar device.
When a partial telephone number, or a numerical sequence associated with a telephone number, is dialed, the complete telephone number may be automatically completed or otherwise identified based on the partial telephone number. Typically, a telephone may compare the partial telephone number with information stored by the telephone, e.g., previously dialed telephone numbers and/or pre-programmed telephone numbers. The telephone may identify telephone numbers that include the portion, and effectively make those telephone numbers available for use in automatically completing a dialing process. U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,590, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes methods for automatically completing a telephone number when a partial telephone number is dialed. The methods for automatically completing a telephone number generally include generating a list of potential telephone numbers that may be ordered based upon the frequency with which each of the potential telephone numbers is dialed, and the recency associated with the last time each of the potential telephone numbers was dialed.